Heaven On Earth
by twilight1alice
Summary: Bella wants to talk to Edward about a couple important subjects but never got the chance because he ended up leaving her in the forest. She finds out about some new family members. 3 years after he left she finds some long lost friends...


_**AN: Hi everyone, this is my first Fanfiction. I have been reading Fanfiction for almost two years and decided to try my hand at writing my own fanfic. So please review and help me get better.**_

_**Summary: Bella wants to talk to Edward about a couple important subjects but never got the chance because he ended up leaving her in the forest. She finds out about some new family members. 3 years after he left she finds some long lost friends...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Alice-Rosemee Swan. Stephanie Meyers own everyone else. I also don't own the Charmed Characters**_

**BPOV**

Hey everyone, my name is Bella Swan. My Vampire love left me three years ago. When he left he told me that it would be LIKE HE NEVER EXISTED. He took all my stuff he got me for my 18th birthday, taking everything that would remind me of him. He never realized that just because he took my stuff doesn't mean I will forget. The night he came and said he wanted to talk, I also wanted to talk to him about some important stuff. Actually, I had two important things to tell him. The first thing I want to talk to him about was the night we made love. The second thing I wanted to tell him was that I wasn't exactly human. Since he left a lot of bad and good things have happened to me, but I want to start telling my story from a few days before he left.

A week before Edward left, I was sitting in my room doing some of my homework when the doorbell rang. I had to go and answer the door since my dad Charlie was on a weekend fishing trip with Billy and Harry. When I got to the door, I looked out the peep hole, and there was three girls and a guy standing there. I opened the door to see what they wanted. One of the girls started to talk to me, her name was piper. Piper introduced the other two girls as her sister Phoebe and Paige, and the guy as her husband Leo. They told me that I was there cousin. Charlie was apparently their uncle. I always knew that Charlie had a sister, but I never got a chance to meet her before she died. My aunt Patty had died before I was born. Before I let them in the house I took my cell and called Charlie that is nieces were at the house. He told me to let them in and that he would be home as soon as possible.

When Charlie got home an hour later, he gave Piper, Phoebe, and Paige a hug. Piper told Charlie that there was an important family emergency and they needed help. Apparently, Charlie understood what they were talking about because all of a sudden his eyes got real big. Charlie asked me to take a seat that he had something to tell me. Once I was seated he preceded to tell me that him and his sister are witches and the reason I never knew they were witches was because he never used his powers around me. Then he said that since him and Aunt Patty was witches that I was one too.

Since Edward was out hunting for the weekend with his family; I got to know my cousins and learnt what my powers were. I found out that so far I have two powers. My first power is telekinesis. I apparently got that from another cousin that died a couple years ago, her name was Prue. My second power is Invisibility. Well actually it is a shield. My shield can make me look invisible to anyone that I don't want seeing me. It can also hide my sent and any sounds I make.

During the week before my birthday I hung out with Edward when I wasn't with him I was with my cousins. Leo would orb to the house, so he could orb me to my cousins in San Francisco. One day when Edward and I were hanging out at the meadow, I got Edward to loose some more control and we finally made love.

I decided that I would tell him the night of my birthday that I was a witch and talk to him about the day we made love, but the night of my birthday Jasper tried to attack me, so I decided I would wait a couple days to let things calm down a little bit. Three days after my birthday I decided that I would try to talk to him again. After school that day I was getting out of my truck and he was already at my house waiting for me. He came to the truck and asked me to take a walk with him. We walked inside the forest a little bit. When we got inside the forest a few feet, I told him I need to talk to him also. He decided he wanted to go first.

**(INSERT THE NEW MOON FOREST SCENE HERE)**

The night the he broke my heart into pieces in the forest I decided I would tell Charlie that I was pregnant. When I told Charlie he went ballistic and kicked me out. He told me he didn't want anything to do with me. I called Leo and Piper for help. They let me move in with them. Since I was pregnant with a half-Vampire baby I had to tell the sisters. My pregnancy wasn't normal it lasted 3 months and I had a beautiful baby girl. The baby almost killed me so I had to have Leo orb me to the Denali's house to have them change me. Piper took care of my baby girl who I name Alice-Roseme Swan for the 6 months it took me to get control of my bloodlust. Since I was a witch when I was human it took me less time to get control. For the 6 month's I lived with the Denali family. They promised not to tell the Cullen's what happened to me.

**3 Year Later**

Now that I am a Vampire and a witch, I have discovered that I am the most powerful witch and vampire there is. I found out a few weeks back that I have another power, I can transport anywhere I want.

While the Sister and I are fighting evil, Alice stays with the Denali's. Right now, the sisters and I are fighting the fear demon, so Alice-Roseme is spending a few days with the Denali's.

**APOV**

Carlisle wanted me to look in on the Denali family to see if it was a good time to visit. I tried to have a vision of our Denali cousins, but all I seen was black. I went and told Carlisle about it; he decided that we should go to Alaska and see what was wrong. We decided to run to Alaska since it would be faster instead than taking a car. We got to Alaska in the early morning around 6 a.m. When we got there we heard a weird sound coming from a room upstairs, it sound like a hummingbirds wings flapping. The Denali Family came outside to great us. They wanted to know why we were there. We told them about my vision. They had a funny look on their faces; it was like they were trying to hide something.

**TPOV**

Tanya was sitting in her living room reading a magazine when she smelt 7 familiar scents. She got her family to the porch of their house, so they could try and keep the Cullen's from coming in the house. Tanya decided that it would be alright to invite them in the house as long as they stayed in the living room. While they were sitting in the living room, they all heard little foot steps running around upstairs. Tanya was about to go and stop the little feet from descending the stairs but it was two late. A little girl with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes came walking down the stairs. When she saw that there were strangers in the room, she blushed. The Cullen's all gasped when they saw the blush. They looked back and forth from Edward and the little girl. They all asked about the little girl but the Denali's told them it wasn't their story to tell. Tanya excused herself from the room. She took her cell phone out to the middle of the forest, so she could call Bella.

**BPOV**

Bella and the sisters were trying to clean the house after the fight with fear when her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID and realized it was Tanya. When she answered it the first thing she asks if Alice-Roseme was Okay. Tanya told her that there was a situation and to get there as soon as possible, but she failed to mention what the situation was. Since Bella didn't know what was wrong she transported to Denali right in the middle of the living room where, no other than the Cullen's were sitting staring at the little girl. Bella saw who was sitting there and got very angry and sad. She tried to take her daughter and run but Tanya talked to her and told her they deserve to at least know the truth. Angrily and sad she set down to answer there questions. Bella wasn't really mad at everyone. She was only mad with Edward. She forgave all the Cullen's the night that Edward left.

When the Cullen's saw Bella appear before them, they were all stunned. The Cullen's looked between Bella, Alice-Roseme and Edward. Carlisle was the first to ask a question; his question was what her name was and who was she. Bella told him that her name was Alice-Roseme and that she was her daughter. Alice was the one to ask the most important question which was who the father was. When Alice asked that question, all Bella had to do was look at Edward. Alice decided that she wanted to know what happen after they left. Bella told from when Edward wanted to take a walk. Once Alice and Emmett heard how he left her all hell broke loose. Emmett took Edward and threw him through a window; then Alice took Edwards arms off of him and beat him with them. To make them stop Bella had to use her telekinesis to pull them off of Edward. Bella left a part out of her story. That part was that she was a witch. She decided that she would tell them, so she told everyone to calm down and told them that the night the Edward left that she was going to tell him that she was pregnant and the she was a witch.

After Bella got done telling her story Edward asked her if she would take a walk with him. She agreed, so Edward took her outside and Apologized to her and told her the truth about why he left. He asked to her to get back with him. She told him that they could try again, but that she couldn't trust him that he had to earn his trust back. They walked back in the house and Bella introduced Alice-Roseme to everyone. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme was pleased that Bella had named her daughter after them.

Bella and Edward were together for two years before she would agree to marry him. She wanted Edward and their daughter to get to know one another before she married him.

**THE END**

_**AN: This is probably not a very good story. If you guys can review and tell me what I could add to it and how I could improve the story. Like I said this is my first time writing, so I would really appreciate comments. They can be good reviews or bad. I would love to write more stories, so I can get better at writing.**_


End file.
